


A Crazy Little Thing Called Love…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: A Crazy Little Thing Called Love…, Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian’s inner emotions about having Justin back in his life as they heat up<br/>the dance floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crazy Little Thing Called Love…

Title: A Crazy Little Thing Called Love…  
Story Type: Could be cannon.  
Word Count: 200  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 10 – A Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: Brian’s inner emotions about having Justin back in his life as they heat up  
the dance floor.

**A Crazy Little Thing Called Love…**

The lights are flashing a rainbow of colors around us and we’re surrounded by countless gorgeous men, yet I’m only conscious of him. He’s happy, even glowing as we dance close to one another. I can feel their gaze watching us. Of course who could resist? We are the most beautiful couple on the dance floor. 

Our bodies sway to the music as we hold each other close. We’re in our own little world as the thumpa, thumpa vibrates through us. It feels so good having him back in my arms, my bed, and my life again. Although I’ll never admit that I missed him while he was gone. But I now feel complete, whole, and alive, instead of like a zombie just going through the motions.

I can’t keep my hands off him, his touch is like a drug and I’m hopelessly addicted. He wraps his arms around my neck as we hold each other tight. Soon our lips are touching as I feel our passion flowing, so hot it burns. It’s coursing through my veins and directly to my heart. Yet no matter how much I deny it, I’m pretty sure it’s a crazy little thing called love. 

The End


End file.
